Hello
by Eve-Of-Misery
Summary: Some scars never fade not even in death. AnzuBakuraAU,Songfic,Oneshot


Title: Hello

By: Misery

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh just a broken heart. Don't own Evanescence lyrics either.

This is a one-shot and will not be continued.

* * *

'I know how you feel I just don't care.' Those words echoed through her mind as she slammed the door. She looked at her empty apartment and felt like dying. She screamed out her pain and slumped to the floor with a soft thump. 

Tears continued to fall as she held her chest in pain. It was so hard to breath and even more to think. Her mind was spinning and she felt like throwing up. She clutched the side-table to keep herself from spinning but it didn't do anything seeing as she was already on the floor.

She felt so damaged and disgusting. After everything that had gone on after all she had done he had just left her like that. She wished more than anything that it was juts a dream and that he would come home in any minute and kiss her like he always did after work.

She looked at the door hopefully but he didn't come only silence. It didn't make any sense, they were supposed to be together forever or at least that's how she saw it. She just found out that he didn't. He didn't even know if he still loved her.

playground school bell rings again  
rain clouds come to play again  
has no one told you she's not breathing?  
hello i'm your mind giving you someone to talk to  
hello

She made her way up from the floor and walked towards the kitchen. She looked sadly as she passed the hallway and saw all the happy pictures of them. She had fallen for him, really fallen.

She had been such a sweet girl before he came along. She would never lie nor would she hurt anyone, not even think of it. But as soon as she had seen him, all her beliefs went through the window. She had started going out late, disrespecting her parents even ditching her friends for him.

He had been worth it _at the time_. But now it all seemed pointless. The fake smiles had replaced the true ones. Her tears were concealed as she let him hurt her and took it all without complaining. He had changed her into someone that she didn't recognize anymore.

Her once vibrant blue eyes were now lifeless and in agony. Her faded scars looked so tainted that she once again felt the urge to vomit.

She traced a hand over them as she steadied herself against the wall. Her balance was way off and she ended up falling hard upon the floor. Her lip began to bleed and she touched it smiling. She was still alive and she knew it as she bled.

Even if he had broken her, he had not yet killed her, but she would. She would show him that he didn't get to decide her life anymore. She would be, as she wanted to. She smiled secretly to herself, losing the last bi of sanity that she had left.

He had truly scarred her, not just physically but emotionally and mentally as well. She kept tracing the patterns with the blood from her lips. It looked so beautiful as it merged with her skin. To her it was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen, aside from him of course.

Yes, he had been truly beautiful. His dark brown eyes that mixed with crimson had truly stunned her the first time she saw him. His long white hair had been silk to the touch and had a certain allure. And the scars that he carried were far worse than anything she had ever experienced. He had tried to make her understand through pain but she never did.

if i smile and don't believe  
soon i know i'll wake from this dream  
don't try to fix me i'm not broken  
hello i'm the lie living for you so you can hide  
don't cry

She pushed all thoughts from her mind as she made her way once again towards the kitchen. It was bare of everything but knives. He had loved knives so much. He had cut off a portion of her hair with them saying that he loved her brown locks so much that he wanted to keep them.

She knew that he was a bit unstable but didn't care as long as he loved her. And he had, for a while. He had made her so happy and she had never laughed so hard in her entire life but all good things must come to an end.

She made her way towards the knives and picked his favorite. He had used it one her countless times and had made sure that it was spotless. She saw her reflection in it and let more tears escape her. It didn't matter anymore, he had always hated for her to cry and she hadn't cried until now.

She pushed them aside as she grabbed a hold of the knife. It was so shiny, ever so shiny and felt so god against her skin as she plunged it deep into her chest never crying nor moping. It didn't matter anymore, she didn't matter.

suddenly i know i'm not sleeping  
hello i'm still here  
all that's left of yesterday

A few minutes latter the phone rang. It kept ringing until the machine picked up. 'Hello, we're not here right now. Leave a message after the beep' "Anzu, pick up. It's me Bakura, dammit. I'm sorry; I didn't mean it. I lo...I love you. Pick up the phone please. I need to fix things. Dammit, I'm sorry"

T he lifeless body of the young girl was discovered by her boyfriend who had to be sedated by the medics. The only words he would say were: "I'm sorry, I do love you. I'm sorry"

* * *

Misery: I hope you liked my little suicide fic. It's short but right to the point. 


End file.
